User blog:DaD0geOv3rL0rd/End of Eclipse part 2 (Fanmade)
I highly recommend you go read the first End of Eclipse here http://robloxpokemonbrickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaD0geOv3rL0rd/End_of_Eclipse THIS IS ENTIRELY FANMADE, NOT PART OR EXPECTED TO BE PART OF THE FINAL VERSION OF PBB Now lets get started After hearing what David has to say, you then head towards Team Eclipse, your first destination is Silver Cove, but when you arrive at Rosecove, it seems as Team Eclipse has occupied Rosecove again, you then decide it's better to head towards Silver Cove than deal with the Grunts at Rosecove, you surf towards Silver Cove as you battle a grunt guarding the entrance to Silver cove, you defeat the grunt guarding the entrance and head inside Silver Cove, you battle a couple more grunts as you then make your way to the waterfall area of Silver Cove, where that same member of the unknown rank of Team Eclipse at the podium. You approach him as he then notices your pressence here and he says... (Yes i am including Dialog now) "So, You actually found us now..." "My name is Eric..." "One of Team Eclipses Chieftains.." "Oh am i sorry, have you never heard of that ranking?" "Well, none of that matters now, i still have hold of a master ball ready to catch this legendary pokemon" "But now i have to take care of you little pest..." "You have entered a grave mistake..." "NOW PREPARE TO FALL" And then the battle initiates. Eric starts off with a dang Aegislash, and yes, it has Swords Dance and Shadow sneak, as well as King's Shield and Sacred Swords, and then i decide that the creators decide to make important characters battle AI actually smart, So he'll get off a Swords dance for is first move and then start spamming Shadow Sneak or King's Shield. And Sacred Swords is super effective against the type, Then Sacred Swords, You defeat the Aegislash and you are given with relief, expect the rest of his team is still horrific... the rest of his team is basically Arcanine, Excadrill, Dragonite, Alolan Ninetales (Why do i even have i fairy type, i'll answer that in a BTS) and to rap it up, a Mega Alakazam. You beat his team but he doesn't care, he grabs out the Tidal Bell and uses it to summon Lugia, as he grabs out his master ball, Lugia is mad, but then Eric throws his master ball at Lugia, He suceeds as he then gets out of Silver Cove running past you, after that, you exit silver cove and as you get out, no matter which city or town you go to, David comes up to you and tells you that Team Eclipse has already captured all 3 Legendary pokemon they need (You only got to choose one place, yes, have fun raging, at least until the next part) David also tells you that they are now heading towards Hoopa's Tomb and that you must get there before they find out how to get into Hoopa's Tomb. You follow David's Instructions as you head towards Hoopa's Tomb to stop all this madness and chaos. TO BE CONTINUED... Part 3 might come out sometime this week Category:Blog posts